A video content item platform may provide a video content item to mobile devices. For example, a particular video content item may be transmitted or streamed to a first mobile device as well as a second mobile device. Users of each of the first and second mobile devices may view the video content item that has been transmitted to their respective mobile device. Thus, the users may independently view the video content item without interacting with each other.